


The Book Thief

by SuperstarMorgan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstarMorgan/pseuds/SuperstarMorgan
Summary: You just want to finish your book, but the Doctor has other plans in mind.





	The Book Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Tumblr if you'd rather read it there: https://madboxwithagirl.tumblr.com/post/171329499784/the-book-thief
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright, what are you up to?” you asked, not bothering to look up from the book in your hands. You knew he was giving you a look. You could feel it.

“What? Me? Up to something? Nah,” the Doctor replied. You could just hear his grin. You glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. Yep, there was his signature grin. Rolling your eyes, you refocused on the words on the page.

“Uh-huh, sure,” you spoke after a few moments, trying hard not to give him any of your attention. You knew he loved distracting you from your reading, which you could never find out the reasons behind, but you just let it be. You had become rather good at ignoring the man, which was something you were very proud of. Now, the Doctor wasn’t very fond of you ignoring him, but you found it rather amusing.

You fell back into the book, losing yourself in the words on the pages. Unfortunately, your peace didn’t last for long. Just as you were about to approach the climax of the story, your book suddenly was pulled from your fingers. Blinking in confusion, you looked up to see the Doctor, a look of mischief in his chocolate eyes, your beloved book in his hands. You reached out quickly to snatch it back from him, but, as if he knew you were going to do that, he stepped back and held the book out of your reach.

“Doctor. Book. Now.” You stood up from the console seat and stuck your hand out, giving him your best angry look. Instead of giving you the book, he chuckled, obviously not feeling threatened.

“Stop being so cute! I just might feel bad enough to actually give it back to you.” He winked as he said this, a laugh escaping his throat as he watched your “angry” face turn to full-on pout. “Hmm…,” he hummed, a look of deep thought appearing onto his face. Fake deep thought at that. “Well,” he said, drawing out the word, “I could give this back to you and let you finish your story, but…” He looked back at you, a smirk on his lips. 

“I won’t.” You narrowed your eyes at his words, flicking them back and forth between your book and his smirk. Without warning, you lunged towards the Time Lord, hoping that you were quick enough to grab it. Once again, he was able to avoid you, sidestepping out of the way. You immediately tried again, trying to grab onto anything that would give you an advantage. This time, you succeeded, your fingers closing around the sleeve of his trench coat. 

“Hah!” you exclaimed, knowing that if you caught him, you could get your book. Or so you thought. Before you even had a chance to reach for it, he slipped his arm out of the sleeve you were gripping. Swiftly placing the book in his freed hand, he slipped his other arm out and sped away into the hallway, leaving you with an empty coat and no book. “What? No! Doctor! Get back here!” You threw the coat down angrily and chased after him, determined to get your novel back.

“Catch me if you can!” he shouted back at you, his words coming out as a laugh. While he found the situation hilarious, you were throughly annoyed. You were dying to know where the story was going to go and his little game was going to make it unbearable. You had hoped that the TARDIS would be kind enough to give him a dead end, but she seemed to be on his side. He rounded a corner and went through a door, you not far behind.  
Through the TARDIS you went, chasing your friend around the many rooms and hallways. The Doctor made sure that your mission wouldn’t be easy. He would intentionally slow down, tricking you into an attempt to grab ahold of your novel. As soon as you would get close enough, he’d bolt away again, laughing at how gullible you were. He would go into a room and hide behind something, changing his game to hide-and-seek. He’d sneak away from his hiding spot and up behind you, tapping your shoulder before running away again as you turned around. 

Somewhere along the way, your anger dissipated and you began to enjoy your little game of chase. While you had a decent amount of relaxation time on the ship, you rarely got to have carefree and fun times with the Doctor. You found yourself laughing along when he would tease you with a victory before escaping again. You began to make playful threats, claiming that you would sneak pears into his meals or that you would steal his sonic and hide it away from him. You didn’t even want the book anymore; you just wanted to win.

Eventually, your speed began to falter, your breath becoming more audible. The TARDIS, realizing that the game was nearing its end, led you both back to the console room. Slowing down to a jog as you entered, you made your way over to the console seat and plopped yourself down, catching your breath. The Doctor had stopped too, grinning happily as he leaned against the control panel. He had won the game. You looked up at him, shaking your head and giving a breathy laugh. 

“Yeah yeah, you won. Congratulations and all that good stuff.” You closed your eyes and leaned back against the seat, exhausted. You were thoroughly worn out from your game and wanted nothing more than to go lay in bed and rest. You were about to get up and go to your room when you felt something being placed in your lap. You looked down to see your forgotten, stolen book back in your possession. You chuckled softly as you grabbed the book and stood up, stretching.

“As much as I would love to finish this up, I think your little stunt has worn me out.” You gave him another “angry” face before walking over to him and poking him in the chest. “You. Owe. Me.” You gave him a poke after each word. “I was intent on finishing this up today, but now I have to wait until I have another moment of peace. And with you, that’s a rarity,” you teased, knowing that you could just finish it up after you took a short nap or after you returned from your next trip. You smiled at him to let him know you were just joking before you turned to leave.

“I could read it to you while you rest.” You turned back around to look at him, surprised at his proposition. You thought he might have been joking, but the look in his eyes and his soft smile showed that he meant it.

“Doctor, you know that I was just kidding, right?” You didn’t want to admit that you liked his idea, or you also wanted to take him up on his offer. “I can just read it before bed or something. There’s no need to read me to sleep.” As you turned to leave again, you felt him grab your hand and tug you along himself.

“Nonsense! You need to finish that book. It’s a classic!” As he pulled you along, he began to ramble on about the author and the book. You shook your head and rolled your eyes, but you let him continue on. He led you to your room, his lecture finally ending once you were both in bed. You cuddled up against him and rested your head on his chest before closing your eyes. He wrapped one arm around you while he held the book in his opposite hand. Finding the part where he had interrupted you, he began to read from the start of the chapter. As he read, he quickly glanced down at your resting form before smiling and continuing. His plan had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
